


Don't Forget To Favourite, Rate, And Comment!

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domination, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: A smut-fiction writer finds engagement a lot more gratifying than usual.





	Don't Forget To Favourite, Rate, And Comment!

**Comments on “A Kobold Encounter”**

**Anais493 wrote:**

Oh wow, I really enjoyed this! I expected something dark, but what I got was really tender! Thank you!

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

Ha, I'm rally gald you enjyed i- Wow, I typoed that much? Leaving this in, because I've been feeling really weird after all these likes!

**Subota wrote:**

Weird? Weird how? Oh, and I faved the story too, rated it a 4. It's _really_ good, and you are too!

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

asdfghj! Oh, that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and... Let me check a thing.

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

Testing testing, 1 2 3?

**SalaciousWandering wrote (Moderator has warned the user for this post):**

FFFFFFUCK IT DIDN'T WORK!

**Subota wrote:**

What didn't work?

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

I've been cumming so hard all day, and even been woken up last night, and... I think it's the engagement! Howwwww?

**Subota wrote:**

Wait, the _engagement_?

**TaliaTheLusty wrote:**

Ehehe... Okay, how's about _this_, Salacious? Comments doin' it for ya?

**MasterfulDesigns wrote:**

I'm confused by this whole thread, although I enjoyed the story! Faved and rated 5!

**Piedmont wrote:**

Okay, this has to be a joke, it's been, like, an hour and... _45 Faves? _Daaamn, if it was true, then they've been having a _hell_ of time!

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

OMIGOSH IT IS... @TaliaTheLusty, they really do! They... I couldn't even make a Patreon post, for a whole hour! It's been _so_ good!

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

Gah, it's been an hour since the last engagement... Please... Please let this work!

**SalaciousWandering wrote (Moderator has warned the user for this post):**

AAAAAaaaaAAaAAano! _My comments don't do anything, fuck!_

**Ivanka2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

Please tone it down, Salacious, remember, we don't like language in the comments... Although the stories are fine. :P

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

Ah! Ah yes, I... _Thank you so much for that warning!_

**NineBalls wrote:**

Wait, who the hell writes themselves cumming in a _comment_?

**AkiTheDragon wrote:**

Well... Smutfic writers write orgasm noises all the time, I guess they just moved that to the comments!

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

Yes! Hah... Haaah... Tha'ts exactly what I'm doing, I wanna let people know how good this makes me feel!

**NineBalls wrote:**

Is this a publicity stunt or something?

**PrincessTalespinner wrote:**

I happen to know SalaciousWandering IRL, and she called me over. It's... It's definitely real, we've had to move the computer to a bedside table because she fell out of her chair at one point. It... It was a thing to watch. Like, _a thing_.

**Ivanka2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

Well, after discussing with PrincessTalespinner, this does indeed appear to be the case. As such, I've discussed with the modteam, and we're withdrawing the option to report for language, as none of us can say we haven't let off an f-bomb or the like during even moderately intense experiences.

**Ivanka 2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

Also, best of luuuuck! >XD

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

Ahh! Ah, bitch, bitch, ahhhhh!

**Ivanka2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

Oh, is that any way to speak to a moderator, darling? I can always disable likes and comments, if that's what you _want_...

**Piedmont wrote:**

Oooooohhh... x.x

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

_No!_ No, I... I'll be good!

**Ivanka2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

I'll be good... ? (Attached image: Kissyface.jpg)

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

_I'll be good Mistress!_

**Ivanka2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

Well, engagement's dropped off now, but it's so good to hear you give me my due!

**Ivanka2183 wrote:**

You're such a _good girl_!

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

AHHHH! How... How did I cum even harder from that?!?

**Ivanka2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

Oh? I thought every sub knew how it felt to be told they were _such_ a _good_... _girl_... Or boy, pet, toy... Whatever works. ;)

Still... You're a _good girl_, who wants that engagement, don't you?

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

HA! AAHHHH! _I'm a good girl, I want engagement! I neeeeeed it!_

**SalaciousWandering wrote:**

Well, you _do_ know how to please others, so I suggest you get on with that. Maybe, if I like the next fic myself, I'll be telling you again what a _good girl_ you are!

**Status Update On SalaciousWandering's Profile:**

Hey everybody, I'm going to be writing some all new fic _really soon_, and I just know you're going to enjoy it a lot! So please (pleaaaase!) hit that fave button, rate it 5 (Omigod, being rated 5 is the best!), and comment to let me know how much I've pleased you!

Er... Please don't comment between 7AM UTC and 8PM UTC though, please. Due to things that have happened, I'd really like it if the ficcing didn't disrupt my real life, link to the thread _here_.

**Comments:**

**Ivanka2183 (Moderator) wrote:**

No promises... >XD


End file.
